Should I Not Care?
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 5x04 Clark saves Lois at the lake


Clark spent that day at the beach trying to keep his eyes away from Lois. She was an extremely attractive woman. He had known that however it was only now that she seemed to be flaunting it at him. No she wasn't really but it irritated him that she seemed to have no thought for what wearing a skimpy bikini and parading it around would do to him. He was a man after all. Not human but still a man.  
And he found himself getting jealous of all the other men who despite having girlfriends or even wives still stared at Lois. Well he himself had a girlfriend. Lana. But he like all the other men spared no thought for them as he continued to steal glances as Lois.  
And of course when Lois went for a swim. Well that really perked Clark up.  
He used his microvision to full effect when Lois climbed up onto the platform in the middle of the lake. Zooming in on the individual water droplets as they slid down her chest beneath her bikini top and further down her naval.  
And Chloe didn't need to ask him to save Lois because he was already in the water having heard her heartbeat slow as she was knocked out.  
He superswam over to Lois, hoping that this time he would prove her wrong and save her. Make he see that he wasn't the stupid Smallville she perceived.  
Carrying her in his arms made him feel proud and important. He lay her down on the warm sand and gave her mouth to mouth. Without giving any thought to Lana.  
Lois thank god eventually coughed and spat the water out. She stared up at him so confused and bewildered for just having Clark mouth on hers.  
Clark eventually smiled at her but she just looked confused. He then remembered that she had almost drowned less than five minutes ago and helped her to her feet. She unwillingly was forced to lean on him for support. Chloe was soon there to help with Lois. She put Lois' arm around her neck and walked her back to the car.

A short while later Clark returned to the farm. Surprisingly Lana thought nothing was amiss during the beach incident and was even proud that Clark saved Lois.  
He was greeted by his mother who told him that Lois was lying down in his bed and Chloe was with her. Martha hugged him and thanked him for saving Lois.  
He waited an hour and then knocked on the his bedroom door. Lois was lying down on his bed. She had changed her clothes. Back in her usual tank tops.  
"Hey.." Clark asked  
"Hey yourself" Lois said sitting up  
"Are you OK?"  
"I'm sick of people asking that"  
"Lois you did nearly drown"  
"Not the first time"  
"And knowing you not the last time..."  
Lois growled "What do you want Clark?"  
"I wanted to check you were fine, should I just not care?"  
"Since when have you ever cared about me Clark"  
"Lois how many times have I been there to save you, to help you"  
Lois grumbled and sounded like an old woman.  
He thought he knew what Lois was angry about. She hated to be reliant on anyone else especially him. And him saving her from certain death. Well that was very irritating for her.  
"Well?" Clark said raising his eyebrows  
"Fine, alright... you want thanks do you. Thank you Clark for saving my life."  
"Lois!" Clark said exasperated  
Lois stood up and looked thunderous. She had her hand out and tapped his chest angrily.  
"Why did you have to be the one...you.." Lois trailed off her little temper tantrum  
"It just is me...always me" Clark looked down at his feet  
"Because I care...care about you" Clark said with a big sigh in between  
Lois was angry that Clark had kissed her. Kissed her. Because it wasn't just mouth to mouth. She had felt something and Clark had let the kiss go on for much longer than it should have.  
"OK now I just feel stupid" Clark said embarrassed face red and made to leave.  
Lois reached out to grab his hand and he looked back into her face. This was Lois Lane. She would never feel anything for him.  
They stood in silence for another couple of moments which felt like hours and Clark was about to escape again but Lois lifted her hand around behind his neck and pulled him towards her.  
Then she kissed him.  
And Lana Lang was forgotten. 


End file.
